Blunt As An Axe
by EmD23
Summary: PoR setting. A bout of boredom leads to Boyd attempting to befriend a shy soldier. Unfortunately, his mouth tends to move faster than his brain. A look at what could have been a set of support conversations between Boyd and Nephenee.
1. C Support Conversation

Name: Blunt As An Axe

Rating: K+

Characters: Boyd and Nephenee

Summary: PoR setting. A bout of boredom leads to Boyd attempting to befriend a shy soldier. Unfortunately, his mouth tends to move faster than his brain. A look at what could have been a set of support conversations between Boyd and Nephenee.

C Support Conversation

Boyd groaned as he made his way the the top deck of the ship. After being called off-duty by Ike, the green-haired mercenary had tried to take a quick nap but found he couldn't bring himself to sleep. He'd roamed around to find something to do other than train by himself but Titania had been giving him the evil eye and both Oscar and Rolf were currently on duty. He considered talking to Mist but she had started to shack up with the Daein girl that had recently joined them and her presence still made Boyd uncomfortable.

He soon found himself on his way to Brom's room. While he'd promised the large farmer he'd get him into shape, there wasn't really much to do when on-board a ship. However, he figured a spar would be a good way to work up a sweat. When he turned the corner, however, he found a sea-green haired girl clad in blue armor retracting her hand from Brom's door, mumbling to herself. "Guess he ain't there..."

Boyd grinned as he recognized her. "Hey! Imprisoned Girl! Your name's Nephenee, right?"

The girl let out a squeak and turned around quickly. Even with her helmet covering most of her face, it was obvious she was nervous.

"I'm Boyd! Bet you're nervous about being surrounded by so many new people, huh? Don't worry, we're all friendly."

"...?"

Boyd frowned. "Did you say something?"

"..."

He cleaned out his ear with a finger. "Huh?"

"...ne...ous..."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, lady. You're gonna have to stop mumbling if you wanna answer me."

"I ain't that nervous," she repeated, sounding like a shy kitten.

"Well then you're made of some strong stuff! I'd be shaking in my boots. Only for a little though. Then I'd let my axe do the talking in the field," Boyd boasted. He strained his ear when he saw her lips move.

"I ain't that good with a lance though. Not to let it talk for me."

"Well then I'm the answer to your prayers. I've been looking for a sparring partner all afternoon. What do you say?"

"...alright," she replied quietly.

"Alright, let's get our stuff then. By the way, you're also from the country, right? Brom mentioned it."

She nodded and Boyd found the sight of her helmet shifting slightly humorous, leading to a few snickers. He failed to notice her stiffen slightly at the sound of his laughter.

"I've only been there a few times," Boyd continued conversationally. "I did have some beedle nuts when I was there though. They really left an impression. Ever had any?"

Boyd could have sworn the girl's eyes lit up as her whole demeanor brightened.

"I sure have!" Nephenee said excitedly. "Just 'bout everyone in the village likes 'em. Why, Ma makes me look for 'em almost everyday for my brothers and sister. They're dead useful for their oil but they're just as delicious to eat. I love 'em!"

She suddenly paused midstep, seeming to realize that she'd spoken more than one sentence and in regular volume. Boyd couldn't help but let out a laugh at her enthusiasm and mannerisms.

"Man, and here I thought Brom had a thick accent!" Boyd said in mirth, grinning at her. "I'm glad you like them as much I do, though. They're...really.."

He watched as Nephenee's face reddened and a look of mortification overtook her features. She turned around abruptly and fled, a choked sound escaping from her throat.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Boyd called after her. Then his eyes widened as he made the connection between his words and her reaction. "Shoot! Wait, hold on a second! I wasn't making fun of you or anything! Nephenee!"

She ignored him, disappearing around the corner and leaving him standing alone in the hallway.

"Darn! Way to look like a jerk Boyd..."

* * *

A/N: A couple of years ago I wrote "The Cat And The Knight" after finding out that Kieran and Lethe were originally supposed to be support partners. After writing it, I began to think of different combinations. Boyd and Neph are my two favorite characters and I've been wanting to write this forever but never had the time. However, I've run into writer's block regarding my other works so I thought, "Why not?"

Review please! It motivates me. Constructive criticism is also welcome. If I'm doing something wrong but be afraid to tell me!


	2. B Support Conversation

B Support Conversation

"That friggin' jerk!" Boyd shouted to no one in particular as he stormed away from the camp and into the nearby forest to blow some steam. Tanith's Pegaus Knights had secured the perimeter, meaning as long as he didn't wander too far he was safe. Not that he desired to wander too far. He had heard whispers about soldiers running off in pairs to 'relieve stress' in the nearby woods. Twisted dreams of Titania and Mist and random attractive women had plagued him since first hearing the rumors and he knew if he walked in on anything he'd end up going insane.

Instead, Boyd focused all of his anger on the man who had incurred his wrath. "Who the hell does he think he is? He joins the Daein army like the scumbag he is, Ike is gracious enough to spare his worthless hide and then he has the gall to look down on the rest of us? What the hell does Rolf see in him? Not to mention he insults Ulki at every other turn! Stupid Shinon!"

Boyd stormed further into the forest and was about to continue his rant to the unassuming trees when he heard a yelp. His gaze snapped upward towards a tree in the distance and his mouth dropped open when he found a familiar face high on a branch, reaching upward. "Nephenee!"

The soldier in question squeaked and nearly fell off, managing to balance herself at the last moment. "B-Boyd?"

"Sorry I startled you," Boyd said quickly. He walked up the tree but remained at enough of a distance such that he wouldn't be able to look underneath her. "I've been wanting to talk to you forever."

"W-why?"

"I wanted to apologize," Boyd said. "When I said that thing about your accent I wasn't trying to be a jerk or anything. I wasn't making fun of you. I like your accent and I'm sorry."

He saw her body relax slightly at his words. "It's fine. I reckon I'm a bit oversensitive 'bout it anyway," she replied quietly.

Boyd grinned, though she couldn't see it as she was turned away from him. It seemed to make it easier for her to talk to him. "So are we cool? I still need a sparring partner."

She let out a soft giggle. "Yup. We're fine."

"Great! So what are you doing up there anyway?"

"Lookin' for beetle nuts. I saw a couple o' them right 'round this area. There's a few growin' here on this tree."

"Really?" Boyd said in excitement. "Great! I've been dying to have another one. Can you crack them open?"

"O' course," she said, a hint of pride on her voice. "I'll open one up right quick for us once I manage to reach them."

"Uh, Nephenee, you didn't happen to hear anything that I said, did you?"

She paused, her hand outstretched as she continued to reach for the beetle nuts. "I reckon I heard a bit o' this and that."

Boyd felt the back of his neck grow hot. "Right. Well, just keep to yourself alright? I don't need Ike and Shinon hounding me."

"I won't say nothin', promise."

"Thanks. But still, can you believe him?"

Nephenee reached again for the beedle nuts as she responded. "Ma always says pride is the hardest obstacle to forgiveness."

"Huh?"

"I reckon she means that people take long to apologize 'cause they don't wanna admit they were wrong. Shinon probably feels the same way."

"Heh. He's always been a jerk though." He tapped his foot on the ground. "By the way, you're talking a lot more easily now. Gotten over your shyness?"  
He frowned when he saw her stiffen. "I-I talked to someone who said I should t-aah!"

"Whoa!" Boyd shouted when he saw her slip. He rushed forward, hoping he'd catch her in time but didn't quite manage it. She fell on top of him, sending them both to the floor.

"Oh man, what hit me?"

"Sorry!" Nephenee squeaked as she got off of him with a sense of urgency.

"I'm fine," Boyd said, looking down and rubbing at his chest as his hand reached behind him, where he knew her helmet had landed when it had been knocked off during her fall. He grasped it, still looking down and rubbing his chest. "I'm the strongest Greil Mercenary. This is nothing. Here's your helmet!" He held it out.  
"T-thanks," she stammered as she took it from him. Boyd used this chance to look up and froze. "Goddess, I'm sorry Boy-"  
"Wow, you're pretty," he breathed out. Then he realized what he had said and quickly stood up, his face burning as on the ground she gave a valiant effort of matching a tomato in color.

Nephenee made a choked sound as Boyd began step back. "You know, in a good way! Like a fair woman!" Goddess, what was he saying? "W-well, it was nice talking to you! We'll spar sometime, right? And the beedle nuts, can't forget those! Oh wait, you didn't get them! Haha!" He was rambling, he was an idiot and he was rambling. He needed to leave _now_. "Uh, I gotta go! Yeah, I promised Ike a spar. Bye!"

He turned around and fled, leaving a furiously blushing Nephenee on the forest floor.

* * *

A/N: You think he would have learned with Titania. This time, Boyd's the one who runs. It was much harder keeping Nephenee in character since she actually...you know...talked lol Not sure if I managed it. This is set after Chapter 18 of PoR.

Thank you for reading! Now go ahead and click that review button so you can tell me what you liked and didn't like. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	3. A Support Conversation

A-Support Conversation

_ Thunk!_

The arrow sank deep into the target post. In the back of his mind Boyd knew he should launch them with less strength as it would be a pain to remove them but he ignored the logical part of his brain and fired another powerful arrow.

_Thunk!_

He sighed, putting down his bow and going to pick up his axe when a voice from behind him startled him.

"That's a mighty fine sigh you got there, Boyd."

He whirled around and came face to face with Nephenee, who was leaning against a tree. He eyed her carefully, but the country girl seemed at ease, utterly comfortable. Normally Boyd would blush and fret and stumble about their last meeting and what he had said to her, but there were too many things on his mind, so he settled for a simple "Hey Nephenee," and returned his attention to his axe.

"It doesn't fit you at all. I'm used to you runnin' 'round the place talking everybody's heads off with the biggest smile on your face."

"You watch me around the base?" Boyd replied, trying to catch her off-guard. He looked at her and saw her blushing slightly.

"I-I like to make sure my friends are still around at the end of the day," she replied softly. Boyd felt a wave of shame pass through him. He had all but ignored her after his blunder weeks ago despite her trying to talk to him and he was being rude to her right now. He sighed again and sat down on the ground, facing away from her. She always had an easier time talking to him when she couldn't see his face. He heard her move and was startled when he felt pressure against his back. Heat rushed to his cheeks as he realized that she was sitting down as well, her back pressed against his.

"Sorry, I'm being a jerk," he managed to get out.

"It's okay," she said, her voice regaining some of her confidence. "What's on your mind?"

"You know the guy Ike's preparing to fight tomorrow?"

"That Black Knight, right?"

"Yeah, he's the one who killed Commander Greil. He was Ike's father and Ike deserves his shot at the monster more than anyone, but..."

"But you wish you could fight him as well?" Nephenee finished for him.

"Yeah. The Commander was like a father to my brothers and I. He took us in after our father died and he personally trained me on the uses of axes," Boyd said, his voice sounding wistful. "I knew that Ike was always meant to be Commander Greil's successor, but I always felt that I was as well. I was the only one in the entire company to whom he'd passed down his way of fighting. I always thought that Ike would become the next Commander when Commander Greil retired and I'd inherit Urvan."

"Urvan?"

"Commander Greil's personal axe. It's a real beauty. That was the future for me. Ike and I would take the world by storm using Commander Greil's teachings and I'd keep his legend alive by wielding Urvan. Instead, Commander Greil died at the hands of some coward because his axe wasn't blessed like Ike's Ragnell and now we're in the middle of war, Ike is at his wit's end and Urvan is at Commander Greil's grave where it belongs. I was never worthy of wielding it."

"Boyd," Nephenee started, but he talked over her, shaking his head.

"It's the truth. My training was never completed. Maybe one day I'll be able to say I'm worthy of wielding it, but not now."  
She remained silent for a moment. Boyd focused on the sound of her breathing. "I...I never imagined this either," she said slowly.

Boyd remained silent as he waited for her to continue.

"At this time every year, I'm usually helping Ma with the harvest or doing odd work for the folk back at home. Never in my life had I imagined myself in the middle of war, nevermind being considered one of the army's strongest. I'm just a country girl who likes 'er folktales and singing."

"Then why'd you join the militia?" Boyd questioned.

"They said if I joined right quick, they'd provide extra help for Ma and our farm."

Boyd was going to reply, telling her he could respect that, but stopped when he felt her get up. He watched as she moved around him and stood directly in front of him. She looked hesitant for a moment but then shook her head and sat down directly in front of him, her eyes locking onto his.

"But we're gonna win, Boyd. Ike's gonna beat that knight tomorrow and we're gonna storm the capital. The Princess is goin' to get her throne and we're gonna get our happy ending."

She said it with such confidence that it left him stunned. This was the same quiet girl who hadn't even been able to look at him in their first meeting. Their slip-ups and awkward moments seemed so insignificant in the grand scheme of things, especially when she had worked so hard to improve herself. If she could be so confident, what the hell was he doing sitting around and moping? He shook his head as he felt all of his energy come back.

"You're right!" Boyd exclaimed, grinning at her. "I've got a job tomorrow and that's to squash those Daein soldiers like bugs so Ike can kick that tin-can jerk's butt all over Castle Nox. If I'm not failing my job, there's no way Ike is failing his."

He stood up, feeling renewed and she followed him, a soft smile on her face. "That's the spirit."

"Ike's gonna win tomorrow and then we're gonna beat Ashnard and everything's going to go back to the way it's supposed to be and Commander Greil will be proud. I'm gonna continue to be the best mercenary and you're gonna finally get those pesky beedle nuts!"

She let out a strong, genuine laugh and it made Boyd even more energetic.

"And you're gonna share them, right?"

"Of course," Nephenee replied. "We'll have lots and lots of beedle nuts."

Boyd smiled. "That's what I like to hear."

"By the way," she said as she stood up, looking at him, "do you still need a sparring partner?"

Boyd stared at her silently until she began to fidget before shooting up to meet her, his eyes shining with excitement. "Yeah, I do! Oh man, this is gonna be great!"

Nephenee's lips twitched. "They don't call me The Monster for nothing, though. I reckon you're goin' to be in for a surprise."

"Heh," Boyd scoffed. "I've seen you around the field, Imprisoned Girl, and there's no way I'm underestimating you. I think you're underestimating me though. I'm the strongest of the Greil Mercenaries, you know!"

Bickering and laughing, the two made their way back to camp.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure how this came out. Once again, writing Nephenee is hard for me and Boyd wasn't too cooperative this time either. Delay was due to life and writer's block but hey, stick a fork in it and call it done!

Review, please. And thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and/or put this on alert. You guys make the time I put into this absolutely worth it. Till next time!


End file.
